(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital demodulation method and system, and more particularly, to a technique of improving reception performance by changing detection levels at a receiver in a communication system using a digital demodulation scheme.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a communication system using a conventional digital modulation scheme, reception performance can be improved by changing detection levels at a receiver.
There are many standards that are expected to adopt non-uniform constellation transmission technology in the future to improve system performance. Some standards have already adopted this technology. Due to changes in constellations made at a transmitter, the non-uniform constellation transmission technology can achieve performance improvement only by changing detection levels at a receiver.